La lettera rossa
by Megnove
Summary: Storia di compleanno. Per l'episodio 11 della serie 1979...


**La Lettera Rossa**

_Se proprio vuoi darmi il tuo cuore,  
I tuoi giorni saranno pieni d'affanni._  
–Rabindranath Tagore, _Il Dono dell'Amante_

L'alba era là fuori. Un'alba autunnale, grigio acciaio, nuvolosa. Non rosa e azzurra come quella che vedevano altri. Fredda, silenziosa. Adatta a lui.  
Era sempre il primo ad alzarsi. Perché non riusciva mai a dormire un granché, la notte. Gli stava bene così. Quella casa diventava fin troppo rumorosa di giorno. Almeno la mattina presto poteva avere un'oretta tutta per sé senza essere scocciato.  
Percorse il corridoio a piedi nudi, portando con sé le boccette che teneva sul comodino, diretto in cucina. Passò accanto alle porte chiuse delle altre stanze, sentendo il familiare rumore mattutino del respiro degli altri addormentati… per alcuni un russare forte –«Non ha proprio ritegno quel bestione», si disse ghignando–, per altri un sospiro lievissimo, come se avessero paura di svegliare qualcun altro col proprio fiato. O come se dormissero il sonno di bambini senza un solo pensiero o dolore al mondo.  
Una delle porte era aperta. La stanza era vuota. I mobili dalle tinte chiare stavano ancora al loro posto, ma il contenuto dei cassetti e dell'armadio, e tutti i ninnoli che l'avevano abbellita, erano stati trasferiti ormai da tempo nell'altra camera più grande, più adatta ad accogliere tutto. In mezzo a sorrisetti canzonatori che però non avevano avuto il coraggio di trasformarsi in battute sotto gli avvertimenti di fulminanti occhiate minacciose… c'erano stati anche i suoi, di sorrisetti. Sostò un attimo di fronte a quell'immagine di silenzioso dopo trasloco, prima di scendere le scale.  
«Già… quando una cosa non serve più viene abbandonata… la si lascia… magari a malincuore ma la si lascia. Chissà quando capiterà a me».  
Siamo in vena di compatirci stamattina? Sorrise di se stesso. Stava diventando vecchio se si lasciava andare così.  
In cucina non c'era altro che il malinconico ronzare abituale del frigorifero. Dalla finestra gettò uno sguardo sul mare agitato. Sicuramente sarebbe piovuto. Posò le boccette sul tavolo come ogni mattina e si accinse a prepararsi la colazione. Caffè nero e pane tostato. Non aveva mai molta fame.  
Distrattamente, gli cadde l'occhio sul calendario. Ah, già. A quello non aveva pensato. Si domandò se avrebbe fatto in tempo a mangiare, darsi una sistemata e squagliarsela prima che arrivassero a sommergerlo di smancerie. Se c'era un giorno in cui non aveva per niente voglia di stupidate, era oggi. Anche se poteva dirsi la stessa cosa di tutte le sue giornate. Mentre la caffettiera borbottava, si avvicinò alla porta per prendere una boccata dell'aria fredda di fuori.  
Già arrivata la posta? Tre o quattro buste di colori diversi giacevano sul tappetino davanti alla soglia. Era stato proprio mattutino il ragazzo in bicicletta. Capitava di rado. Non arrivava molto volentieri così lontano dall'abitato, a meno che non ci fosse qualche plico urgente. Scorse i mittenti. Speriamo che non sia un'altra questione di vita o di morte… a così poca distanza dall'ultima, pensava. Ancora non mi sono ripreso del tutto. Ma pareva di no. Una comunicazione accademica dalla Svizzera… una busta bianca merlettata con scrittura a svolazzi… Pubblicità… Ah, ecco. Un invito prioritario a un convegno con preghiera di risposta immediata. Svelato l'arcano.  
Le sue dita cigolarono. Bah… c'è a chi succede per il cattivo tempo… e a chi tutti i giorni se non si ricorda. Diede un'occhiata tetra al necessario sul tavolo. Certe volte odiava quel dovere. Anzi, diciamo pure tutte le volte…  
E poi vide l'ultima busta. Era di uno strano color rosso cupo, e indirizzo e nome del mittente erano scritti con inchiostro nero. E gli venne un tuffo al cuore.  
Ancora.  
Spense il gas e si versò la bevanda nera bollente in tazza. Sedette al tavolo accanto alla finestra, tenendo la lettera nell'altra mano. Posò il suo caffè senza neanche assaggiarlo e la aprì lasciandolo a fumare ignorato.  
_Carissimo amico…_  
Cominciava come tutte le altre erano sempre cominciate.  
_Spero sempre di non recarti disturbo con le mie lettere. So che non hai sempre la possibilità di rispondere, e infatti mi arrivano troppo poche tue risposte per quello che vorrei. Ma non te ne rimprovero._  
«Forse dovresti», pensò lui, stringendo le labbra sottili. «Forse io vorrei che lo facessi».  
Proseguiva descrivendo la vita di tutti i giorni di un piccolo paese, a fare piccole cose, tra piccola gente. Senza scossoni, senza avvenimenti. Un bambino aveva portato un topo in classe e aveva spaventato gli altri. Il campanaro aveva una motocicletta nuova. Poteva sembrare noioso. Ma era ciò che quei racconti significavano tra le righe ad avere importanza. Ciò che NON era successo in quella vita tranquilla. E questo lo confortava. D'altronde, era precisamente il motivo per cui quelle lettere erano state scritte.  
_Nessuno è più venuto a cercarmi. Credo che ormai tutti si siano dimenticati di me e di mio padre. Un giorno scorre uguale all'altro in questo posto che amo, con queste persone che mi sono affezionate e per cui provo tanta gratitudine. Ed è quel che desidero. Si potrebbe quasi dire che sono felice…_  
Ma…  
_Sento la tua mancanza…_  
Le sue dita si serrarono sul foglio delicato. Poco mancò che non lo accartocciasse o lo facesse a pezzi. Si trattenne appena in tempo per non spiegazzarlo. Lo lisciò un attimo, come rimproverandosi di aver quasi sciupato quelle parole in scrittura rotonda ed elegante. Bevve finalmente un sorso di caffè, pensosamente. Ormai era diventato tiepido. Ma non ci fece troppo caso.  
_So come stanno le cose. Per me, e per te. So che è impossibile anche solo pensare che un giorno possano essere diverse. Però… da quell'unica volta che ci siamo incontrati…_  
Già… da quell'unica volta… perché aveva continuato sempre a tenersi in contatto? Cosa la faceva essere così pazza… per uno come lui… cosa l'aveva fatta essere così pazza, fin dall'inizio…  
Posò la lettera sul tavolo e si alzò nervosamente a misurare a gran passi la stanza.  
_È così sbagliato sognare? Augurarsi che venga prima o poi il momento che la realtà conti di meno? Non ti chiedo di rispondermi. Sono le domande che mi faccio io stessa e a cui non so dare una risposta. Ma sono davvero così illusa… niente di più di un'illusa?_  
La busta profumata, color fiamma. Come i suoi capelli.  
Come la sua voce accorata.  
Ricordava ogni dettaglio del suo viso, anche a distanza di tanto tempo.  
«Reyna…»  
Avrebbe voluto gridarle che no, niente poteva cambiare, che era davvero un'illusa e doveva dimenticarsene. Come se lei potesse sentirlo al di là di un continente. Ma come poteva se lui stesso non riusciva…  
Perché continuava a leggere quelle lettere, nonostante l'inquietudine che gli procuravano?  
Perché continuava a risponderle?  
Era un filo che non riusciva a spezzare, per quanto ci provasse. E tuttavia non riusciva neanche a riannodarlo.  
Gli altri non avrebbero capito, lo sapeva. Soprattutto i bimbi, con la loro innocenza, la loro nuova felicità che lo inteneriva e lo rendeva invidioso. Se loro ce l'avevano fatta, perché non avrebbe dovuto farcela lui? Quasi si immaginava di sentire i loro consigli. Di sentirli incoraggiarlo ad incoraggiarla.  
Ma per lui era diverso.  
Si guardò il pugno chiuso. Guardò il suo riflesso nel vetro.  
Poteva dare QUESTO a una donna… a qualunque donna? Anche a lei?  
E poi…  
La sua espressione si fece ancor più torva.  
C'era un buco nel suo cuore. Se poteva dire di averne ancora uno. Non se lo sentiva più… da tanto tempo. Eccetto quando gli faceva male.  
Lei era stata bella, chiara, tenera, viva. Era stata il passato e il futuro, il sogno e la salvezza. Perderla e perdere se stesso era stata un'unica cosa. Si considerava un morto vivente, per essere stato strappato dal suo fianco, per non averla potuta seguire. E si chiedeva se là dov'era ora… se pure esisteva ancora… l'aveva perdonato di essere stato con la propria incoscienza la causa della sua morte.  
Portava disgrazia amarlo…  
E nonostante quella solitudine nera, incurabile, che anche i suoi amici per quanto gli fossero cari non riuscivano del tutto ad afferrare… come poteva rischiare di riaprire il suo cuore, di riavvicinarsi a qualcuno… di imporsi ad un'altra? Specialmente a lei…  
Così innocente… e così coraggiosa… nel voler vivere un giorno alla volta, nonostante sapesse quello che era… che non riusciva a dimenticarlo, nonostante sapesse quel che era lui…  
Così pura, e così onesta nei suoi sentimenti.  
Non si meritava questo. No, non se lo meritava.  
Eppure aspettava le sue lettere. Desiderava avere sue notizie. Diventava ombroso, inquieto, se tardavano ad arrivare. Leggerle lo faceva sentire più disteso, quasi sereno, almeno per un po'. Sapeva che era sbagliato. Ma non poteva farci niente. E sapeva che lei ne era consapevole. E che pensava le stesse cose.  
Niente poteva cambiare. Ma forse stavolta le avrebbe risposto. Sì, forse un'ultima volta.  
Piegò accuratamente il fogliettino per rimetterlo nella busta. Sapeva che lo avrebbe conservato con cura, insieme a tutti gli altri, nel cassetto della sua camera che ormai aveva preso quel profumo di lavanda. Il cassetto che ogni tanto riapriva.  
E mentre faceva per riporlo, dal plico scivolò fuori qualcos'altro che prima non aveva notato. Un piccolo fiore rosso secco. Tenuto con cura tra le pagine di un libro, e conservato a lungo prima di spedirlo.  
Il suo regalo.  
Osservò ancora una volta la firma di lei sull'angolo del foglio ancora visibile, insieme alle ultime parole di saluto.  
_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._  
La bocca gli si distese quasi in un sorriso. Sollevò quell'oggettino fragile con la massima attenzione. Sarebbe stato fin troppo facile sbriciolarlo sbadatamente, anche per dita meno dure e grossolane delle sue. Ma non successe. Lo tenne come avrebbe tenuto un uccellino caduto per non fargli male. Una cosa così, a lui. Niente poteva davvero fermare il cuore di quella donna. E se lui poteva reggere quel fiore senza romperlo… non poteva esserci dopotutto anche per loro una misera, minuscola, lontanissima traccia di speranza?  
Non ora. Non ancora. Ma un giorno, chissà. Se non era anche lui solo un illuso.  
«…Reyna».  
Avvertì alle sue spalle lo scalpiccio di molti piedi sulle scale. Oh, no. Aveva perso tempo. Non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire alla tortura. Ancora un attimo e si sarebbero precipitati in massa in cucina. E va bene– ghignò, malgrado se stesso. Ne aveva passate di peggio, FORSE sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo. Finché era in tempo, nascose la lettera nel taschino del pigiama augurandosi che a nessuno venisse in mente di perquisirlo. Avrebbe scritto la risposta quella sera, quando fosse stato solo in camera sua.  
Un timido accenno di sole fece capolino dalle nubi nere fuori. Forse non avrebbe piovuto, dopotutto. Peccato. Gli piaceva il cattivo tempo. Sedette di nuovo e stappò la boccetta dell'olio come se niente fosse, versandone qualche goccia sul panno morbido, preparandosi a fare il finto sorpreso e a dare il benvenuto ai ragazzi. In fin dei conti, in tanti anni forse era diventato un po' stupido come loro. Ma comunque era meglio che non lo scoprisse nessuno.

19/9/2006  
_Herzlichen Glückwunsch!_


End file.
